


The Reaping Witch

by lilnome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Father Undertaker, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnome/pseuds/lilnome
Summary: Sorry this one is mostly filler!





	1. Chapter 1

Fate cooed down at the small girl she held in her arms. The babe would play a big part someday, but first she had to put up with a truly terrible life. At least, she _had_ had too, but, well, she was Fate, the immortal being who could change destiny to her whim. She refused to make a child suffer the way this little one was meant too, especially ones this sweet. She turned on her heel to face the older girl standing beside the swirling black aether portal.

“Come on then, Fate. I need to close this soon, else the local humans will start having problems, and Reality hates having to fix anomalies. As is, he won’t be happy about us displacing this little mortal.” Time checked her watch as her younger sister rocked the small girl.

“Oh, alright. I’ll drop her off, explain the situation, and be right back.” The shorter silver-haired girl adjusted the bundle in her arms, and steeped from nineteen-eighty to eighteen-two. Her dressed morphed from an affair of greys and blues that brushed her knees into a floor-sweeping dress of pale blue. Her hair twisted itself into a tight bun, and she soon looked like a normal thirteen-year-old carrying her baby sister. After a few minutes of walking, Fate reached the door of a plain, windowless building, bearing a dull, dingy sign, that read ‘undertaker’ in a plain script.

X0X0X

Undertaker swept from the back of his shop, curious. It was eight o’clock on a Sunday, most people were in church. Standing in front of the door was a small, pale girl, with hair near the same shade as his. She was dressed like any other common girl, and the basket she cradled in her arms was nondescript. What stuck out was that she had no soul that he could see, no cinematic record for him to view.

“Good morning, reaper. I have something for you.” The young girl said, voice soft and smooth.

“Who are you?” He asked, shoving his bangs aside.

“I am the Lady Fate, and you have been chosen for a very important task.” He sucked in a breath, and dropped to one knee.

“How can I be of service, my lady?” She giggles, and place a finger beneath his chin, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

“This child is from almost two hundred years in the future. Her name is Holly Dorea Potter. She is a natural born witch. She will play a large part in the future. My sister Time and I have decided that you will be the one to watch over her. You may change her name, but you will treat her with kindness and compassion. You will raise her until she is fourteen. Then, she must return to her own time. When she turns thirteen, my sister Magic will begin teaching her. My brother Death has recommended you for this duty, reaper, so you will be sending reports on the child’s wellbeing to him, so that he may pass them onto me. I must go, else I risk greatly upsetting Reality. Do your duty unto the child, and you will be greatly rewarded.” The lady Fate handed him the girl and a basket, and walked out the door of his shop. He knelt there for a while, stunned, before looking at the baby she had given him. It was a small girl, with eyes nearly as green as his. She had deep auburn hair, that looked nearly black. Her skin was paler than a corpse’s, and her small hands were fisted in a soft looking green blanket. The girl began to fuss, and he scooped her out of the basket, cradling her to his chest as he stood.

“Hush now, little one. All will be well. We’ll need to come up with a better name than ‘Holly’. It’s a pretty plant, and it may be poisonous, but if you are to be the daughter of a reaper, you’ll need a more literal name. I think ‘Mara’ fits. It’s perfect with the last name I have for myself. Yes, ‘Mara Elizabeth Therapon’. Altogether, it means ‘death’s servant, devoted to god’. A perfect name…” He looked into the basket, only to smile. “Well, little one, it seems Lady Fate has been so kind as to help us out.” There, in the bottom of the basket, were several bottles, a bundle of diapers, and a small pile of clothes. There was also a money pouch, which, on closer inspection, held several hundred pounds. There was, on top of all this, a brief note.

_‘You will need a story, and luckily my brother Reality was kind enough to help provide some evidence. You married Rebecca Smith two and a half years ago. The marriage certificate had been filed at the appropriate time, along with records of a Rebecca Smith being born and orphaned. You had your daughter a year and nine months ago (her birth certificate is filed, for July seventh, seventeen-ninety-nine). Two days ago, the home of your sister-in-law burned to the ground while your wife and daughter were visiting. Your daughter is the only survivor. We have provided you enough money to be able to close your shop for a few weeks, so that you can adjust to fatherhood under the pretense of mourning your beloved wife. Care for the girl, reaper, or face the consequences._

_-Lady Fate’_

“We’ll need to go into town, to buy the things you’ll need. Luckily, I have a spare room upstairs. Let’s see, we’ll need a crib, a high-chair, some toys, more clothes, and I’ll need to buy milk, along with a great deal of other things. For now, it grows late. Let’s head upstairs, little dear. You can sleep with me tonight.” He flipped the sign on his door, turned off the gas lamps and headed upstairs to the flat above the shop.

X0X0X

“Oh goodness, she’s just darling!” Some old woman and her friends had come over to where he was shopping with his new daughter. She was balanced on his hip, and a basket dangled from his other hand.

“Thank you, ma’am.” He smiled, and tried not to growl. This was the eighth time in an hour he had been told something along those lines.

“Where’s her mother? Surely you aren’t out shopping alone.” The woman tittered, waving her hand near Mara’s face.

“She passed away, not long ago, in a fire. It’s up to me to look after her now. We’re doing alright though, aren’t we Mara?” He bounced her slightly, smiling when she giggled at him. He had learned in the few weeks he had been taking care of Mara that the stories of babies pulling hair were _not_ exaggerated, and had pulled his long silver hair back into a tight braid. He had also realized that his long robes were rather impractical when it came to holding an infant. As such, he had started wearing normal clothes when not hosting those he…informed. Currently, he was wearing a button up, vest and slacks, with his sleeves rolled up.

“Oh, my deepest condolences. If you need someone to watch the little dear while you work, I know just the young lady.” The woman patted him on the shoulder, clearly trying to pull him from his grief. “My neighbor’s niece, Jennifer, watches the local children for just a few pence a month. I can give you her address, if you would like.” The woman was smiling at him and Mara, and her friends were cooing over how cute Mara looked in her small dress. “That would be wonderful, ma’am. I run a shop that is not safe for a small child, and I have no family who can watch her.” He smiled, and shuffled the basket.

“Of course! Now, do you have everything you’ll need for the little one?” The woman glanced at his basket.

“I believe so. I can’t thank you enough. Mara, what do we say love?” He turned his daughter a little, so that she could see the woman better.

“Fank yoo!” Mara giggled. The woman and her friends cooed at Mara and tried to not-so subtly flirt with him for a while longer, before continuing his shopping. Undertaker quickly tucked the paper the woman had given him, with a name and address scribbled on it into his pocket. It would be nice to have someone watch Mara when his…less-than-savory clients came into the shop. He would hate for the sweet little one to get hurt.

X0X0X

Undertaker stood outside of a small townhouse, children all sitting on the front lawn. He triple checked the paper a lady from a few weeks ago had given him. He looked at his daughter on his hip, and smiled when she waved at him. He adjusted her, and headed up the garden path. He rang the doorbell, and fussed with Mara’s hair a bit. He could thankfully style her hair with ease, thanks to his lovely clients. Her hair was in perfect ringlet pigtails, and her dress was perfectly fitted. The door opened, revealing a young lady, of no more than twenty-two.

“Good morning, sir. Can I help you?” She was wiping her hands on an apron.

“Is miss Jennifer Smith here?” He tried not to speak his thoughts out loud. She was maybe…five feet seven inches, so the coffin would be…focus!

“I am miss Jennifer Smith. How can I help you?” She snagged the arm of a young boy who tried to squeeze past her. “Johnathan, no running! Be careful!” She let the boy go, and he nodded.

“Yes Miss Jen. I’ll be careful. ‘m sorry.” The boy waited a moment before walking quickly outside.

“My name is Johnathan Therapon, and this is my daughter, Mara. May we come in?” The woman stepped aside and lead him to a small receiving parlor, where a few children were playing jacks on the floor.

“Alright, you lot, clean up and go finish your lessons. Mister Therapon and I need to talk.” The children grumbled, before gathering the jacks, and leaving the room. The young woman sat on a settee, and gestured for him to sit down. He chose a small armchair, and set Mara on the floor. She crawled about the room, curious. She approached Jennifer, and smiled up at her, raising her arms in the universal sign. Jennifer beamed down at the little girl, and scooped her up. “’Ello there, little one. What’s your name?”

“Mara!” The little brunette giggled, clapping her hands.

“It’s lovely to meet you Mara.” Jennifer giggled, before setting the girl on her lap.

“So, mister Therapon, I’m assuming you’re here about my day-care service?” Jennifer was bouncing Mara on her knee.

“Yes ma’am. I run a mortuary, and my wife passed away two months ago in a house fire. I’ve had my shop closed so that I could take care of Mara, but I need to reopen soon. I have no family who can watch her, and the shop is unsafe.” Jennifer nodded.

“We get a lot of single parents here, or parents who need to work and can’t watch their little ones like they would like too.” She adjusted Mara, so that she was perfectly secure in her lap. “I’d be more than happy to watch this little angel. It would only be fifty pence a month, and she’ll get breakfast and lunch. Once she gets a little older, we can teach her. English, sums, some French, everything a proper young lady will need to know.” Undertaker nodded.

“I can pay for this month’s care now. I can bring Mara over tomorrow at about six, and pick her up close to five. Would that work?” He snagged his money pouch and pulled out a fifty pence coin.

“That will work. If you ever will be running late, try to let me know beforehand. Have a nice day, sir.” She took the coin, handed him Mara, and showed him to the door.

X0X0X

Life fell into a routine. He would wake up early, get Mara dressed, and walk her to day care. He would then walk back, and open the shop. At noon he would have lunch, and then get back to work. At four thirty, the shop closed, and he changed into normal clothes. He would walk to get Mara, and the two would buy things for dinner on the way home. When they got home, Undertaker would make dinner while Mara babbled at him. Eventually, it became that she told him about her day. The two would then enjoy dinner before going to the sitting room. Mara would curl up next to him, and he would read her a story. They started with the Greek myths, then the roman and the Norse. They read Gulliver’s Travels, and Robinson Crusoe, though Mara adored fairy tales over novels. From ‘Little Red Riding Hood’ to ‘Hansel and Gretel’, she loved them all.

After story time, he would tuck the dear girl into bed, and check his mail for messaged from his less-than-savory clients. He refused to involve his daughter in that world for several years yet. She may be a natural born witch, but with no training she was as vulnerable as any other child. There was _usually_ nothing, until one day, not long before Mara turned four. It was from Lau, a Chinese immigrant who ran an opium den. It was a request for a meeting. Undertaker sighed. He couldn’t say no to the request; else Lau would come sniffing around the shop. If that happened, he wouldn’t have time to hide Mara. He wrote out the usual response, the time and date, and put it in an envelope in the box. It would be gone by morning. It always was. He headed to bed, and laid awake till it was time to get Mara up.

X0X0X

He had everything so well planned, and then this just _had_ to happen! Lau was supposed to be there any minute, and Mara was currently sitting in the backroom with a book.

One of the boys at daycare had caught tuberculosis. The day care had closed down for the next two weeks so that the risk of the children catching it was lowered. He hadn’t had time to find someone else to watch Mara, and had just sat her in the back room. He had given her a copy of her favorite fairy tale book, and told her if she was good, he would buy her a new stuffed animal. She had always been a quiet child, and he prayed that she would stay silent during the meeting. He adored Mara so much, and he had no clue how Lau and his favorite girl, Ran-Mao, would react to her. He heard the bell above the door ring, and adjusted his bangs before stepping into the show room.

“Hehehe. Welcome, Lau. How can I assist you today? Maybe I could finally measure you for one of my lovely coffins? Or your girl? She would look lovely in red, hehehe.” He did enjoy the role he played as Undertaker, but he knew it scared Mara a little. God, let her stay put!

“Hello, Master Undertaker. I’m afraid you shan’t be measuring either of us today. We are here for information. You see, the Phantomhive manor has burned to ash, taking the whole family with them. I need to know who will be acting as the Queen’s guard dog in the meantime.” The immigrant smiled, vacantly with his eyes closed. Undertaker knew that Lau was far more intelligent that he let on. The man played the fool, and Ran-Mao observed. That was how it was.

“You know my price, hehehe! One true, good laugh!” Not that he needed criminals and drug lords to make him laugh anymore. He had Mara, who was amusing without trying. Ran-Mao stepped forward, and whispered a joke into his ear. He burst out into over-blown laughter, just to keep up the act.

X0X0X

Mara was a good girl. She did all her lessons, and she practiced her reading and French at home, and she said her prayers every night. She did what miss Jenn said, and never made her Daddy angry. So, when Jimmy Perkins had gotten really sick and she had to stay home, and Daddy had sat her in the backroom and told her to stay quiet and promised her a new toy, she had sat in the corner on a stool and began reading her favorite book. She had been back there for a little bit when she heard the bell ring, and Daddy had stepped into the main room. There had been voices for a little bit, and she _really_ tried to ignore them and read her book. Then, she had dropped the big book with a bang when she heard her Daddy burst into laughter. The front room went quiet, and Mara winced. There were quick footsteps, then a head poked through the curtain that partitioned rooms.

X0X0X

Undertaker had cursed when he heard a large thud from the backroom. He had rolled over, and was getting ready to come up with _something_ that would distract them. But Ran-Mao, _curse_ the short woman, had run for the curtain he had hung in the doorway, and pushed her head through. She looked stood there for a moment, before pulling her head back out. She walked over to Lau and whispered something to him.

“Oho! What’s this, Mister Undertaker? A child? I never took you for the type to have child!” He was giggling, as he headed for the curtain himself. “Or is she perhaps a plaything?”

“Insinuate such a thing again, Lau, and I will kill you!” Undertaker growled, pining the China man to a wall. Lau coughed.

“So, she is your child then. Ran Mao, bring the little dear out here.” Before he could move, the small woman darted into the back, and came back out a moment later, cradling Mara against her. Mara’s small arms were slung around Ran Mao’s neck, and her little head was rested against her shoulder. Ran Mao was smiling down at Mara and gave Lao a look that could only be described as pleading.

“Mara, come here love.” Undertaker strode forward, and held out his arms. Ran Mao clutched Mara tighter, pouting when the girl whined. Mara, unused to these people, panicked. Her magic wrenched her away from the strange Lady, and popped her into her Daddy’s arms.

“Ah, I see. The little one is a witch. Isn’t that just fascinating, Ran Mao?” The woman nodded, still pouting a little. “How wonderful! Call me ‘Uncle Lao’, little one!” Undertaker mentally screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Mara sat next to her uncle, the lamp behind her casting a yellow glow over the pages of the book he had given her. Her aunt Ran-Mao was sitting in her other side, petting her hair. They had taught her Mandarin a few years before, though she still struggled with certain words. Today, her father was having a meeting with a client, a mafia man, and had sent her with her Uncle Lao for the day.

She no longer went to the day care, but instead spent the day either learning to fight from her father (her weapon right now was just a small dagger, one that was still just a tad too big for her ten year old body.) or at the Opium Den, hiding in back rooms, being taught by some of the girls. She was learning languages and math and bits of science. She was taught how to move unseen and unheard through the highest ranks of society (one of the girls, Mary, was the eighth daughter of a viscount, and had run away when her father had struck her). She was taught etiquette, dancing, and Mary was teaching her piano. It was a top-notch education, at no cost. The only rule was that she was never to interact with the patrons. If she was seen, she was to say she was Lau’s niece, and that she had a message from her father. It was believable, as she was what her father called a metamorphmagus. Her preferred form had long, dark hair, almond shaped green eyes, high cheek bones, and a button nose. She looked like a mix of her father and Uncle, something she did on purpose.

Her Aunt tugged gently on the end of her braid, and Mara slid her silk book mark (a birthday gift from her Uncle) into the large tome, and shut the book. Ran Mao scooped her up, and the two headed for the back room. It was noon, time to open, and time for Mara to go hide. She had just been put down when Jennifer, (one of the girls, she was from France, and had come here to make a new life. It hadn’t gone as she had planned) grabbed her hand and dragged her into a side room and locked the door.

“Mara, zere’s a few people coming later, an Earl and his butler, who must speak with your Uncle. You and I will stay in here. We’ll go over your French today, no music lessons. You can’t be found here, ma cher, do you understand?” Jennifer had crouched down and grabbed her hands, staring her in the eyes.

“Oui, Mademoiselle Jennifer.” Mara watched as Jennifer smiled at her.

“Good. Now, let’s get started!”

X0X0X

Ciel wrinkled his nose. The Opium Den was disgusting. It was a monument to sin, and even though he had made a demon deal, he was a proper member of the Church of England. He handed Sebastian his coat and hat, and made his way purposefully up to Lau, where he was seated with Ran Mao perched on his lap.

“Lao, I need information.” The Chinese man smiled, patting Ran Moa’s back.

“Hello, little lord! What kind of information?” Ciel grit his teeth.

“There’s been a series of kidnappings. Young girls, from five to ten, all able to pass as Asian or half-Asian.” Ceil watched as Ran-Mao sat up ramrod straight, before snapping something at Lau in Mandarin. He said something back, and Ran-Mao nodded. She stood, and walked from the room, heading down a side hall. Ciel glanced at Sebastian, who looked distracted. He was looking around, brows furrowed, his nostrils flared slightly. Was he _sniffing the air_? Lau clapped his hands, drawing Ciel’s attention.

“I know nothing of this, little lord, but if I find anything, I shall send for you.” The Asian man was unusually serious, a frown deeply etched into his features.

“See that you do.” Ciel sniffed. “Let’s go, Sebastian.”

“Yes, milord.” The demon muttered, distracted. Ciel waited until they were back in the carriage to question him.

“What on _earth_ has you so distracted?” He snapped, bringing Sebastian back to reality.

“I thought I smelled a witch’s soul, milord. It could be that one of the girls in the den was a witch, but the soul smelly of purity as well, and such is not a trait expected in an opium den.” Ciel furrowed his brow.

“Whatever. You must have imagined it.” Sebastian grit his teeth but merely nodded.

“As you say, milord.”

X0X0X

Mara had spent the day with Miss Jen tucked in one of the side rooms, going over her less noisy lessons. By the time five o’clock rolled around, she had spent half an hour practicing her calligraphy and her hand rather hurt. There was a knock on the door, and Miss Jen had cracked it open before sighing.

“Your Pere is here, Mara.” Mara set aside her pen and hopped up from her desk, running to the door and tackling her father in a hug.

“Hello, Papa.” She beamed up at him.

“’Ello, Mara dear. How was your day?” He asked, petting her hair.

“It was okay. I spent the day in here with Miss Jen. We practiced my French a lot.”

“You’ll be fluent soon enough.” He smiled, grabbing her hand.

“So, what do we want for dinner tonight?” He asked guiding her out of the building through the back, avoiding all the customers.

“Beef and noodles!” She decreed.

“Then beef and noodles we shall have.” He nodded. God, he loved his little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is mostly filler!


End file.
